Love is Blind
by Lumeton
Summary: The boy saw colours in the sound of a crackling fireplace, tasted feelings in cupcakes and marshmallows. Sora made Riku think that maybe he was actually the blind one, and not Sora.
1. Chapter 1

_Love is blind_

_Chapter 1_

_A/N: This chapter is unbelievably short, but after finishing Exchange Lover, I decided to put up a short preview of 'Love is Blind'. Comment, review, tell me what you think! :)_

_Just to warn you though, this story will be complete romance and fluff, straight through. No drama. Sorry if I disappointed someone..._

_Oh, and the steps. It's not my idea, I know, you know._

_And I don't own these lovely guys!_

* * *

" – And, most importantly, this is the school cafeteria. The food here is absolutely ah-_may_-zing! It's one of the reasons I came here in the first place."

Riku smiled at the blond. The boy – was his name Tidus? – had taken the task of showing Riku around the school quite seriously, passionately pointing out the pros and cons.

"And, yeah, that was the end of the tour. I think you're going to love it here. We've still got about half an hour until the day starts, so feel free to wander around before going to class. Oh! And your first lesson will be – let's see – history, class 1050B, up the stairs, turn right, end of the hall. I'd take you there, but I gotta run to band practice. Come check us out sometime!" Tidus grinned, handing Riku his curriculum back.

"I will. Thank you. It was nice meeting you", Riku said, smiling politely.  
"Sure, you too. Bye!" And before Riku had the chance to say anything, the boy was sprinting off.

Riku sighed. He was finally here. After years and years of begging and planning, he was finally attending the Twilight School of Music and Arts. He had actually applied there already when he was a first grader, but due to his father working in Radiant Garden, his family couldn't move to Twilight Town.

Now, finally, the 17-year old was in the school of his dreams. And he already loved it.

Riku started walking towards the stairs. He wanted to go see the classrooms for arts, as he had only gotten a glance at them when they had whooshed passed them with Tidus.

While walking, Riku admired the pale pastels of the walls, the pieces of art made by the students being bright strikes of colour on the otherwise plain walls. The school had windows everywhere, making it seem spacious and full of light.

Riku passed a corner full of large, colourful pillows, probably a popular place to hang out for the students.

Riku smiled. Never mind being the school for arts, the school building was a piece of art itself. Riku was in love.

As Riku came in front of the stairs, he noticed they were painted to look like the keyboard of a piano. He hadn't seen it before; they had taken the elevator with Tidus.

Riku almost had a heart attack when he stepped on the first step. He had heard a sound, as if someone had banged the key for the note C on the piano. The sound had seemed impossibly loud in the empty school.

Riku looked down.  
"No way", he grinned, lifting his leg to the second step. The sound of a note D floated in the air. "Awesome."

He ran up the first flight of stairs, playing one whole octave as he went. And then, chuckling, he continued up to the second floor. _Yeah, it's decided. This school is the best ever_.

A sound floated into his ear. At first Riku thought someone had climbed the keyboard steps up, but then realized that wasn't the case. Someone was playing the piano.

And quite beautifully too.

Riku rushed towards the sound, turning left and around the corner. In the end of the hall there was a big room with big glass windows. The door of the room was slightly ajar and the beautiful melody was heard clearly.

Riku found a black grand piano with his eyes, as well as the person playing the beautiful tune. He was a brown haired boy, just as beautiful as the melody he was playing. The boy swayed softly to the music, and Riku was sure that behind the boy's sunglasses, his eyes were closed.

Riku sighed softly. The sound was like… he didn't know. If the piano could move and sing and _breathe_, that would be what it would sound like. The melody struck straight inside Riku, under his skin, into his heart. So very pure and so very close, as if there was no distance between Riku and the boy.

Riku closed his eyes and smiled gently. He didn't know how long he stood there, but when the last unforgettable note faded away, silence settled over the room. The boy smiled gently, and Riku was afraid to breathe, fearing that the calm and serene feeling the melody had given him would vanish.

_I have to talk to him_, Riku found himself thinking. He didn't know why, but he just _had_ to get to know the boy that could make such beautiful sounds. Riku pushed the door open.

"Riku! Hey, I found you", Riku heard the voice of Tidus say behind him. "Turns out my band practice was cancelled. Come on, I'll show you to your class! What were you doing here anyway…"

Riku was dragged away from the boy and his piano. As Riku allowed himself a final glance over his shoulder, he saw the boy looking at him through the glass. He had probably heard Tidus' voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Love is Blind_

_Chapter 2_

Riku didn't see the boy anywhere else, than in the piano room in the mornings. He had taken up a habit of coming to school half an hour before everyone else. It was like an addiction. Every day he went to listen to the piano boy. Every day he had tried to summon up the courage to talk to him. He still hadn't succeeded.

He had hoped he would have some classes together with him, but it was like Riku dreamed him up every morning. He never saw him during school.

Riku would have asked someone about the boy, but he had been spending his time mostly alone. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to make friends, he just didn't know how to. Riku's old friend Axel had once said it was because he seemed so superior. Apparently people felt too self-conscious when around him.

Riku didn't mean to seem that way. He just didn't like talking about himself. He wasn't a very talkative person, thus making him come across as mysterious and secretive.

Riku just didn't know how to get close to a person. Sure, there had been boys and girls he had gone out with, but those never lasted long. It'd always end up with the other saying Riku wasn't giving them anything, and that they never knew what Riku was thinking.

And that's why Riku only had a few good friends. But, if Riku thought about it, that's all he needed. He hadn't come to Twilight Town to make friends.

Riku entered the school building on a Monday morning, exactly a week after he had started in Twilight School.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_…

Riku heard the melody before he even saw the keyboard stairs. He had gotten used to the constant sound they made when students walked up and down the stairs. But this was unusual. Riku had never heard anyone playing the keyboard stairs at this time in the morning.

A petite, brunette boy with sunglasses bounced on one of the steps.

It was the piano boy.

Riku hadn't noticed how short the boy was. He was at least a good head shorter than Riku. His brunette hair stuck up in odd angles, defying gravity. The hairdo – or the lack of one actually – would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but it sort of fit the brunette. The boy's skin was slightly tanned. _He must spend a lot of time outside_, Riku thought.

Riku took a step towards the boy. The brunette immediately stopped bouncing.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice bright and boyish.

"O-oh, I… I'm Riku", Riku said. The brunette nodded, continuing his bouncing.  
"You're new", the boy stated.  
"Yeah, how…"  
"How did I know? I heard people talk about you."

The boy was different, Riku could tell. There was no flirty note in his voice, like people usually had, even straight guys. It wasn't always the I-wanna-date-you –flirting, sometimes it was just a you're-handsome-so-you-must-be-popular –flirting. But this boy hadn't even looked at Riku yet.

"You watch me play."

Riku was awakened from his musings by the soft sound of the boy's voice.  
"Huh?"

The boy giggled.  
"You watch me play. Every morning. I hear you walk up these stairs. I feel your eyes on me when I play", he told gently.  
"Sorry if I bothered you", Riku said.

The boy laughed again. The clear, bright sound of his laugh made Riku's skin tingle. Riku was already in love with the boy's laugh.

"You shouldn't apologize if you're not sorry. It'll lose its meaning."

"You're right. I'm not sorry, but it's unfortunate if I bothered you", Riku grinned, arranging his words differently.  
"It's okay. So how come you never come in? You obviously wanted to", the boy asked, a lopsided grin on his red, pouty lips.  
"Why do you say that?" Riku questioned. He noticed that the brunette had stopped bouncing again, looking like he was staring at something on the ceiling. But, Riku noticed, he was probably just enjoying the warmth of the sun that was shining in through the windows.

"Hmm, let's see. You come to school early to hear me play. And every time, once I've stopped playing, you push the door open, but never come in. Do I intimidate you?"

"Yes." Riku saw no reason to lie. It was true that the boy made Riku feel funny. The boy felt sacred, pure.

The look on the boy's face told Riku he was surprised Riku had been so honest.

"I left the door unlocked every morning, in case you decided to come in. You never did, so I figured I should come meet you here. I was curious", the brunette admitted.

Riku was quiet. He was actually surprised the boy had paid that much attention to him. He'd known the boy had noticed him – how couldn't he have – but that the boy knew he listened to him _every morning_?

"Do you like the stairs?"

Riku looked at the boy. He had started bouncing again. Riku nodded. The boy frowned.

"Did you nod?" he asked.  
"Yeah", Riku said, confused.

"My friends made these last year. For my birthday. The musical steps."  
"You've got nice friends."  
"I know. Don't you?"

Riku frowned.  
"Don't I what?" He asked.  
"Don't you have nice friends?"  
"Sure. Why?"

The boy shrugged.  
"You sounded like you were lonely."

_Perceptive_, Riku noticed.  
"I guess I am a little", he admitted. The smaller boy nodded.  
"You can come sit with me and my friends on lunch break. Kairi told me you always sit alone. You should go."  
"I should go?" Riku repeated.  
"School's about to start", the boy explained.

It wasn't until then that Riku noticed the school was full of students. He chuckled, amazed at how he could forget where they were like that.

"Oh, and I'm Sora", the small brunette said.  
"Sora", Riku tested the name out. "It's a pretty name."  
"Thanks. Bye now. See you at lunch", Sora said, turning his back to Riku and sitting down on one of the steps. Sora laughed, apparently at some private joke.

Riku chuckled and left for his class. He liked this Sora.

oOo

"Hey, Riku, over here!"

Riku stopped and turned towards the sound, making the boy behind him almost bump into his back. The boy cursed as his drink sloshed onto his tray, and Riku apologized quickly.

Riku looked at the person who had called out to him.

His eyes found a group of people, an auburn haired girl, a blond boy and _Sora_. The girl was waving her hand, motioning Riku to join them.

Riku had been thinking the whole day about whether he should join Sora for lunch or not. He didn't like to be told what to do, but somehow, when it was Sora, he didn't mind it. But, in the end, he had come to the conclusion that maybe Sora hadn't been serious, and Riku had decided he would sit alone. Again.

But now there he was, walking towards the group of three. Sora had his head turned towards him, and even though the boy wasn't quite looking at him, more like in his direction, Riku could see the boy was a bit excited.

Riku stopped in front of them.

"Um… Hi." Riku mentally slapped himself. Why did he sound so awkward?

Sora grinned widely.

"Hi, Riku", he said. The fact that he remembered Riku's name made the tall boy a bit giddy. "These are my friends, Kairi and Roxas."

The blond haired boy only nodded his greeting, but the girl called Kairi started shuffling around with her bags, moving them so the seat beside her was free.

"Nice to meet you, Riku! Here, sit", Kairi said, smiling. _She's got a pretty smile_.  
"Thanks…" Riku mumbled, dropping his tray on the table.

Sora's head snapped towards Riku. Riku could have sworn he heard the boy sniff the air.  
"Is that…strawberries?" the petite brunette asked.  
"Uh, yeah, I bought strawberry cake", Riku said, a bit confused, but trying hard not to let it show. Sora's mouth formed a small 'o'.  
"Do you like cheesecake?" Sora questioned hopefully.  
"Sure." Now Riku was confused. To him it sounded like the brunette was just asking random questions.  
"Then… Mind swapping with me? I accidentally took the cheesecake. I dislike it."

Riku chuckled. Sora's pout was adorable.  
"Sure, here", Riku smiled, pushing the small plate of strawberry cake towards Sora and taking the cheesecake from his tray.  
"Thank you!" Sora squealed, hurriedly fumbling for his spoon. Roxas pushed the spoon towards Sora's hand, until it touched the brunette's fingers and the boy grabbed it. Riku frowned.

A few minutes of mindless chatter later Riku found he enjoyed the company of his newfound friends. Kairi and Sora talked a lot, waving their hands around, while Roxas was a more calm one. The blond looked a bit brooding, often – on purpose or not – trying to annoy and frustrate Sora, but he was fun to be around.

"So, Sora, you must like sunglasses a lot, huh?" Riku asked.

Now, Riku wasn't the type to criticize the style of people – he _did_ have long silver hair himself – but he did have to admit it was strange for a person to constantly wear sunglasses. Sure, the sun shone through the windows, brightening up the place, but it wasn't enough to make Riku want to wear sunglasses.

Kairi and Roxas looked at Riku oddly, like they were surprised. Sora let a small smile adorn his lips for a while.

"Not especially", the brunette said.  
"Then why…"

Riku understood. He was stupid not to notice before. It was so unbelievably obvious. The way Sora wasn't ever quite looking at him, Roxas handing him spoons and stuff, and the _sunglasses_. Now that Riku looked closely, he noticed there was even a white cane on the table next to Sora. Why hadn't Riku noticed it before?

"Oh", was all Riku could say. Sora looked like he was waiting for Riku to continue, the set of his lips tight. "So that's why you laughed when you said you'd see me at lunch!"

Riku knew it wasn't exactly what Sora was expecting him to say, but Riku couldn't stand the fact that he knew Sora was probably waiting for Riku to get up and leave, or to at least treat him differently.

Sora let out a laugh, partly incredulous, partly happy.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm blind?" he asked carefully.  
"Does it bother you I'm naturally silver-haired?" Riku countered.  
"You _are_?" the brunette asked. "Are you joking?"  
"He's not joking, his hair really is silver", Kairi said.  
"Like, silver as in _silver_ and not grey?"  
"Yeah, silver as in silver", Roxas chuckled.

"Huh", Sora said. "That's…cool!"  
"It is?" Riku asked.  
"Yeah!" Sora grinned. Riku wasn't sure if the boy looked so happy because he thought Riku's hair colour was nice or because Riku had just made it clear he didn't mind Sora being blind. Riku was leaning towards the second option.

"How long have you been –"  
"Blind? I was six when it happened."

No further explanations. Riku didn't blame the boy though, if he was Sora, he wouldn't start spilling his life to some random guy either. Especially if that guy was a stalker-like person with a near obsession with his piano playing skills.

"You're nice, Riku", Sora said, smiling gently. Riku had to fight away the blush trying to form on his cheeks.  
"You too." Riku honestly didn't know what else to say.

Sora giggled.

* * *

_A/N: I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret: I've actually written 6 chapters of this story already. I think it'll only be 6 or 7 chapters long. But yush, that means I won't take too long updating :)_

_I hope you like this story. There's not much of a plot, just something I felt like putting on paper - or, well, on computer, at least xD_

_So, tell me what you think. Review, comment, suggest and criticize. I can't do big edits, since I've written it so far, but I'll always manage to tweak it a bit._

_Love,  
Lumeton. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Love is Blind_

_Chapter 3_

By the end of the month, Riku already belonged in Sora's little gang. He had learned to appreciate the company of all of them.

Kairi, Riku had learned, studied everything and anything that had something to do with fashion. She loved clothes, and Riku was impressed when he heard all the clothes she wore were made by herself. She was also the official personal stylist of Sora. And, Riku had to admit, she did a good job on that. Kairi was also a good friend, always ready to listen and help – and offer a few fashion tips.

Roxas, on the other hand, had dance as his passion. The boy didn't like to goof around all that much. He was the type of a friend, with whom you didn't have to talk with all the time. Just simply being in each other's company was enough. Riku always felt that he didn't need to speak for Roxas to understand him.

And, finally, there was Sora.

Sora, the bubbly, joyful, energetic brunette with a permanent smile on his face. Riku loved being with Sora. The boy always made him smile. Despite his goofy grin, Sora was actually very smart. He often made Riku look at things from a different angle. Sora was a constant source of amazement. Riku adored the boy. Loved him. And Riku wasn't sure if he meant that as a friend anymore.

"What does it taste like?"

That was the first question Sora asked after Riku took the boy – out of Sora's request – to 'see' the silverette's painting in the art classrooms.

"Excuse me?" Riku asked, frowning. Sora smiled, his fingers ghosting over the surface of the painting, not quite touching it.

It was Riku and Sora's 'morning time', as Riku had started to call it. The two boys had never stopped coming to school early. The morning after the first time Riku talked to Sora, the silverette had went in the piano room and sat next to the brunette as he played.

Today, Sora had been waiting for Riku near the musical steps.  
"_I wanna see your paintings",_ the boy had said, letting Riku guide him to the classrooms for art.

And now, there they were, Riku standing behind Sora, in the shadows, admiring the beauty, the brightness, the _light_ that was Sora. The boy looked out of place, standing in front of Riku's dark painting. Riku had never been one for using colors when he painted.

Riku had been thinking Sora would ask what the painting looked like, so his question confused Riku.

"Mm. What does it taste like? Sad, happy, red, strawberries? What does it smell or sound like? Can you hear the wind rustling in the bushes, the waves licking the sand, the traffic of a busy city? What does it make you feel? Sorrow, amusement… That's what I want to know first", Sora said, tilting his head to the side. "After that you can tell me what it looks like."

Riku had never thought of looking at a painting like that. He could appreciate the beauty of a painting, he could sense what it made him feel, but what it tasted like? Umm, paint?

"I…really don't know what to answer to that…" Riku said after a moment of silence.  
"Hmm", Sora said, thinking for a while.

"Okay. Well, I'm sure it looks awesome, Riku", Sora smiled, and Riku couldn't help but feel it was the best compliment anyone could pay him. The brunette turned towards the silver haired boy and reached out his hand. Riku stepped closer so the boy could slip his hand around his arm.

"You know, Riku", Sora said as Riku started leading them towards the classroom where Sora had his lessons in. "I really like spending time with you."  
"I really enjoy my time with you too", Riku said, smiling. He already knew Sora so well that he could tell the boy was about to ask something.  
"I was thinking."  
"Be careful with that. We don't want you to hurt yourself, now do we?" Riku teased. Sora nudged Riku with his elbow.  
"Oh shush, you!" The boy laughed.

"Anyway. As I said, I was wondering if you would like to come spend the day with me at my house on Saturday." Now, if Riku didn't know Sora, he would have said the boy seemed confident while asking this, but Riku noticed the worried set of the boy's lips and the way Sora's grip around Riku's arm tightened.

"And Kairi and Roxas too?" Riku asked. His heart felt like it wanted to detach itself from Riku and start living a life of its own.

An almost unnoticeable blush tinted Sora's cheeks.  
"No, just you and me. And Leon, he's my brother. Oh, and Goofy too!"  
"Goofy?"  
"He's my dog."

Riku smiled, but then remembered the boy couldn't see it, when Sora's expression turned from hopeful to worried to crestfallen.

"I'd love to come", Riku said, letting his happiness show in his voice.  
"Really?" Sora asked, his grin wide.  
"Really", Riku smiled.  
"Oh, great!"

Riku had to remind himself several times during the day, that Sora asking him over to his house didn't mean the boy thought of him as anything more than a friend.

But Riku still couldn't stop feeling nervous and fidgety on Saturday as he followed the directions Sora's brother Leon had given him on the phone. Somewhere behind the calm voice of the man Riku had heard Sora's eager whispers of 'Where is he? Is he coming?' and 'Will he be here soon?'. Eventually Leon had had to tell Sora to go wait patiently in the living room, and Riku had laughed. The brunette had played so cool on Friday, and Riku was glad to hear the boy was looking forward to seeing him.

Riku arrived in front of a white, cozy-looking detached house. The mailbox said 'Sora and Squall Leonhart' with colourful letters. Riku opened the gate and walked through the garden to the front door. The door opened right after he had rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Riku!" Sora greeted, a huge grin on his face. Riku was sure the boy had been waiting somewhere close to the door.  
"Hi, Sora", Riku smiled.

"Leon, where are you?" Sora shouted.  
"Over here", came a voice, and Sora grabbed Riku's hand and led him towards the voice. A brown haired man met them at the kitchen door. The man was tall and handsome, a scar that drew a line across his nose being the only thing marring his quiet beauty. Leon wiped his hands on a small towel he was holding and then held out his hand.

"Welcome, Riku. I'm Leon. I've heard a lot about you", the man said, offering a small smile.  
"The mailbox said Squall…?" Riku questioned, shaking hands with the man.  
"I've been called Leon since kindergarten. It stuck."  
"I see", Riku nodded.

"Come on, Riku, I'll show you my room!" Sora urged, running towards the stairs, and Riku had a hard time believing the boy really was blind.

Sora's room didn't look like Riku thought it would at all. It was painted with bright colours and the walls were filled with pictures of Sora, Leon, Kairi , Roxas and a few other people Riku didn't know. In the middle of it all was a picture of a family. Riku could see little Sora, a teenaged Leon and their parents, every one of them brown haired, and beautiful in their own way.

"What do you think?" Sora asked and Riku could hear the grin in his voice.  
"It looks…happy", Riku said. Sora lifted his face towards the ceiling.  
"I think so too. Leon started it. When I… after _it_ happened, Leon painted my room with bright colours. I think he thought… that maybe it'd somehow help me get my vision back. He never stopped hoping that would happen someday. Kairi and Roxas put all the pictures up. They said that even though I couldn't see them, I'd feel the happiness they radiate… And I think I do." Sora had a gentle smile on his lips as he talked. The boy found his way to his bed and sat down, patting the spot beside him.

"Here, come sit", Sora said, and Riku obeyed, sitting beside the boy.

"Does… Doesn't it frighten you? When you can't see?" Riku asked. The boy had started speaking about his visual impairment himself, so Riku assumed he was allowed to ask about it too.

"I was terrified at first. I remember waking up in the hospital, and I kept screaming at the doctors to take off the blindfold and I wouldn't believe them when they told me they had already done it. I felt so _alone_, like I was stuck in my own empty world. But I… I got over it. It didn't take long for me to understand I could still see, just not with my eyes anymore. It doesn't scare me anymore. The only thing I'm afraid of is forgetting", Sora told, fiddling with the bed cover.

Riku carefully laid his hand on Sora's, telling him it was okay to talk to him. Sora smiled and turned his hand so he could hold Riku's.

"What are you afraid of forgetting, Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora thought about it for a while. Riku could see the concentrated frown between the boy's brows.

"Sooner or later I'll forget how people look like. I can hardly remember my parents anymore. Leon is becoming fuzzy. Roxas too, and I guess he looks so much different than what he looked like 10 years ago. I just…don't want to forget. I shouldn't have to concentrate _so hard_ on remembering how my own brother looks like!"

Sora let out a frustrated sigh.

After spending the afternoon with Sora in the boy's room, just talking, Riku was convinced the boy was absolutely awesome. The positive, bright attitude he managed to keep even after everything he had been through amazed Riku.

Sora had been only 6 years old when his family – Sora, Leon and their parents – had been coming home from an amusement park on a Saturday evening. Sora said he didn't remember anything after he had heard the screeching tires and the loud crash.

Sora's father, as well as the driver of the other car they had hit, had died instantly after the crash. Sora's mother died in the hospital the next morning. Leon had been nearly unharmed, having gotten only a gash across his nose, but little Sora was permanently blinded.

The boy had been living in a world of taste, smell, sounds and sensations after that. Leon had encouraged him to take up a hobby, and the boy had decided on playing the piano. He had been enrolled into TSMA a year later.

The stories Sora told were amazing. The boy had an extraordinary ability of finding beauty in the oddest of things. He saw colours in the sound of a crackling fireplace, tasted feelings in cupcakes and marshmallows. Sora made Riku think that maybe he was actually the blind one, and not Sora. Riku relied too much on his sight while Sora saw a lot more than Riku had ever seen.

At some point, they had ended up lying side to side on Sora's bed, still holding hands. Sora had been quiet for a while, and Riku was sure that behind those sunglasses, the boy's eyes were closed.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku said softly. He wouldn't be surprised if he found out the boy was sleeping.  
"Hmm?" Came the answer.

Riku sat up, and Sora followed him, a disappointed look forming on his face.  
"Do you have to leave?" The boy asked, reluctantly letting go of his hand. The boy stood up and reached behind him, fumbling around for a while before pressing a button on his alarm-clock.  
"Three twenty-two PM", the clock said.

"Oh, no, I live alone so I don't have a curfew, I just…" Riku started, not sure how to ask his question. The brunette waited patiently, his head slightly tilted to the side.  
"I was wondering if you could, you know, take the sunglasses off."

Riku studied the smaller boy's face carefully, ready to take his words back if he detected the signs of discomfort. All he saw, though, was surprise.

"W-why?" Sora asked, lifting his hand to touch the arm of the black glasses.  
"I just… want to see, is all", Riku shrugged.  
"Most people find it…disturbing", Sora said, but pulled the sunglasses off anyway.

Sora's eyes were closed, and the boy blinked slowly, before he opened them. They were the biggest, deepest, prettiest sky blue eyes Riku had ever seen. They were absolutely beautiful, regardless of the empty look in them, or the way they couldn't focus on anything.

Sora, taking Riku's silence the wrong way, quickly started searching for his sunglasses. Riku stopped his hand with his own.

Riku stood up to stand in front of Sora, the boy's eyes shifting a bit erratically as the boy tried to figure out what Riku was doing.

"Do you mind if I touch you?" Riku asked, not lifting his hands before he got an uncertain nod from Sora. Riku set his hands on Sora's cheeks and lifted the boy's face upwards.  
"You have beautiful eyes, Sora", Riku whispered, caressing the corner of Sora's right eye with his thumb. Sora's eyes closed. On an impulse, Riku leaned down and pressed a small kiss on Sora's left eyelid. He let his lips linger, and was surprised that Sora didn't pull away.

When Riku pulled back, an adorable blush adorned Sora's cheeks.  
"U-uh…" Sora started, and Riku just knew Sora had never experienced a sign of affection like that.

"C-can I… see you?" Sora asked timidly, lifting his hands uncertainly.  
"Sure", Riku nodded, almost forgetting Sora wouldn't see his nod. Riku let his hands rest against his sides and Sora set his palms flat against Riku's chest.

The small hands slid upwards, finding Riku's cheeks.  
"You're tall", Sora noticed, lifting his face as if he was looking at Riku. The silverette locked his eyes with Sora's unseeing ones. The boy's fingers dived into Riku's long silver hair.  
"Long hair." The boy's voice was surprised. Riku chuckled at the childish wonder on Sora's face, and the boy pouted.

Sora's fingers ran down Riku's forehead, and traced his elegantly curved brows with his thumbs. Riku closed his eyes for a moment, when Sora slid his fingers over them, continuing to feel Riku's high cheekbones and his straight nose. The brunette's warm fingers trailed down to Riku's lips, lips that suddenly felt dry, and when Riku went to lick them, his tongue slid over Sora's fingers.

Sora shivered. He traced Riku's soft lips, and to Riku it looked as if Sora was trying hard to memorize the way the corners of Riku's mouth curved slightly downwards. His fingers lingered on Riku's lips, and Riku could have sworn Sora was about to lean towards him, before they heard a knock on the door.

"Sora, Riku, the food's ready if you're hungry", came Leon's voice. Sora squealed, and Riku missed the warmth of the boy's fingers as soon as they left his skin.  
"Food!" The boy screamed and ran towards the door, hurriedly motioning for Riku to follow.

Riku was dragged downstairs to the kitchen, and Sora told him to take a seat. Sora was just about to sit as well, when Leon remembered something.  
"Did you let Goofy in before Riku came?" The man asked. Sora's face paled.  
"I'm so sorry, Goofy!" The boy cried out as he ran out of the kitchen. Riku chuckled.

"He's been really looking forward to this day. He was up at six today. He hasn't really had many friends over, unless you count Kairi and Roxas in. So you live near Market Street?" Leon asked, chopping tomatoes for the salad.  
"Yeah. My parents bought me an apartment when I decided to come to TSMA", Riku answered.  
"And your parents stayed in…?"  
"Oh, they left overseas, my father got a job transfer. I was born in Radiant Garden, but we had been living in Traverse Town for a few years now."

Leon nodded, and just a moment later Riku had a lapful of something heavy and hairy.  
"No, Goofy, down!" Leon ordered, looking at Riku apologetically. "I hope you don't dislike dogs."  
"Oh, not at all, I had one when I was small", Riku assured, and then continued to greet the black creature. Sora appeared beside Riku soon, frowning.  
"I'm sorry, Riku, he gets excited easily", the boy said.  
"Don't worry about it", Riku smiled.

And when Riku said goodbye to Sora in the evening, he felt a bit sad. He had had such a good time, and didn't want to go.

* * *

_A/N: Hiya again!_

_So, now it's official. 'Love is Blind' has 7 chapters, just finished the last one a few mins ago :)_

_On to the next story then :P_

_Review, ask, criticize, what ever, just drop a word or two on your way out :)_

_~Lumeton  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Love is blind_

_Chapter 4_

_

* * *

_

Riku enjoyed the warm breeze, that played with his hair. He knew he should be home, finishing his art project, but he just couldn't get his mind off of the great time he had had with Sora the previous day, and had decided he just had to get out of his stuffy apartment for a while. _A walk in the park should help_, Riku had thought.

The day was sunny and warm, and a lot of people were out. The park was full of families and laughter. Riku looked around to find a bench he could sit on.

His eyes locked onto a familiar character. Sora sat on a bench, a slight smile on his face. Goofy was lying beside him, the dog's long tongue visible as it panted.

Riku approached the boy.

"Sora", he called when he arrived beside him. The brunette's face snapped towards him.  
"Riku?" He asked, his smile widening.  
"What are you doing here?" Riku questioned as he sat beside the boy.  
"I just wanted to take a walk. And you?"  
"The same."

They sat in a comfortable silence for quite long. Riku leaned his head back and closed his eyes, listening to the wind rustling the leaves, dogs barking, children laughing. Sora shifted a bit beside him, and his arm briefly touched Riku's. Riku's skin tingled and he opened his eyes to look at Sora.

The boy really was beautiful, inside and out. He had full, pouty lips, and Riku really felt like kissing them. He wanted to run his fingers through that mass of brown hair, trail his lips down the silky looking skin on the boy's neck and watch the boy arch his back. Riku wanted the brunette's slim pianist's fingers in his hair while he trailed his fingers along the boy's spine, whispering sweet words in the small one's ear.

"Are you attracted to me?"

Riku was flabbergasted by Sora's question. Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? What would Sora say?

"E-excuse me?" Riku asked. Sora turned his face towards Riku.  
"I can feel you looking at me. You're always looking at me and silently guiding me. You act different around me, you talk differently to me. Does it mean you like me?"

Riku tried searching Sora's expression to know what the boy was thinking, but he only saw genuine curiosity.  
"What do you think it means?" Riku countered, not yet ready to confess to the boy.  
"I think it means you like me. I hope that's what it means", Sora said, turning his face back forward.  
"Why are you hoping for that?" Riku asked, and he couldn't help the hopeful tone of his voice.

"That's because…" Sora was quiet for a while, licking his lips and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "Because I like you too, silly."

Riku smiled.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" Riku asked.  
"Do you have cake?" Was the answer. Riku chuckled.  
"No, but we can buy some on the way."

oOo

Half an hour later Riku was watching Sora as the boy gobbled down mouthfuls after mouthfuls of cake in the silverette's kitchen. Goofy was lapping water from the bowl Riku had set for him.

"…is really good!"

Riku blinked as Sora's voice bought him back from admiring the boy.  
"I'm glad you like it", Riku smiled, amused. He reached over the small table and pulled off Sora's sunglasses. The boy paused, but continued eating after a while.

"When it's just us, don't wear these", Riku said. It wasn't a question, but he wasn't quite ordering either. Sora's grin told Riku that the boy had understood.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sora asked.  
"I bought it for you."

When Sora finished eating, they sat silently, opposite of each other, Riku watching Sora and Sora, judging by the thoughtful look on his face, immersed in the world inside his head. Suddenly the boy stood up, and, trailing his fingers on the surface of the table, he made his way towards Riku.

"Don't you wish to kiss me?" The boy questioned, obviously trying to sound self-confident. 'Trying' being the key word. Riku could see Sora biting on his bottom lip like he did whenever he was nervous. Riku stood up, and due to Sora standing so close, they ended up chest to chest.  
"I do", Riku said quietly, his voice a deep rumble inside his chest. He was feeling even more nervous than Sora looked, as he let his gaze rest on Sora's lips, which were being abused by the brunette's pearly whites.

His heart pounding painfully in his chest, the taller boy bent down, his lips almost touching Sora's own. As Riku's warm breath ghosted over the boy's lips, Sora licked them. Riku's eyes followed the pink appendage.

Only the smallest of movements was needed for Riku to press his lips against Sora's. The silver haired boy wrapped one arm around Sora's waist. He set his other hand on Sora's cheek as he started moving his lips against the other's.

Sora's lips were tight, and it took a while for Riku to get the boy to relax and part his lips. Riku carefully flicked his tongue against Sora's bottom lip, soothing it after the earlier abuse, before going in to play with Sora's tongue.

Sora was obviously inexperienced. The kiss was awkward and clumsy at first, but Sora was a quick learner, and was soon sliding his tongue against Riku's like a professional. At some point, Sora's hands found their way up to wrap around Riku's neck. Riku tickled the roof of Sora's mouth, and the boy moaned, the sinful sound driving Riku insane.

Riku pulled away before he took things too far. He pressed a small parting kiss to Sora's lips, and then moved his mouth over to Sora's ear.  
"_Sora_", Riku murmured, and Sora shivered, letting out a small whimper.

"You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" Riku asked, pulling back a bit so that he could proudly look at Sora's flushed face and kiss-swollen lips.

The brunette let out a chagrined huff and frowned.  
"That bad, huh?" He stated, and Riku realized he now found his pout not only cute, but sexy too.

"No! No, not bad …" Riku quickly denied, touching the skin under Sora's eyes. "Not bad _at all_. I enjoyed it immensely."

Sora leaned his cheek against Riku's chest, absent-mindedly drawing shapes on the skin of Riku's arm.  
"You'll teach me, right?" Sora asked, and Riku could hear the smile in his voice.  
"I'll teach you everything I know. And what I don't know, we'll learn together", Riku whispered, "Will you go out with me?"

"No, I just have a habit of confessing to people that I like them and then kissing them, with no real intention of dating them", came the cheeky response. Riku chuckled, burying his face in the boy's hair.

"Cute", the silverette sneered.

A comfortable silence surrounded them, until, after a few minutes, Sora lifted his head from Riku's chest.

"You do know I was only joking, right?"

Riku laughed.  
"Yeah, I know."

_I'll treasure you forever._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yeah, it's a bit short, but this was the only smart place to end the chapter... Next one will be longer, that is a promise :) (The word count of Chapter 5 is 2 445...)_

_Yeah, so R&R!_

_Oh, and btw... I was supposed to put up a new story called 'Live and Learn', but couldn't... So if anyone knows anything about when the error will be gone, please msg me :)_

_~Lumeton  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is Blind**

_Chapter 5_

"You're late", was the first thing Kairi said after he had opened the door of the Leonhart household for Riku. Riku was a bit surprised; He had expected Sora to open the door. The silverette smiled as he looked over the girl's shoulder to see the clock in the hallway. He was 10 minutes late.  
"I'm sorry. I missed the train. Is Sora ready?" Riku asked, seeing that Sora's shoes and his bag were set beside the door. Riku knew Sora's folded white cane was in that bag.

Kairi turned to look behind her, and Riku followed his example. There, coming down the stairs that led to Sora's room, was the boy.

And he looked great!

Tight, black jeans that hugged his slim legs _just right_, like a second skin, a sky blue shirt that complimented Sora's eyes under a black vest that hung open. A crown shaped necklace hung from the boy's long neck, which Riku had so often kissed. Riku's favorite part, though, was that between the low-waist jeans and Sora's shirt, Riku could see a sliver of the tanned skin of the boy's lower abdomen, and Riku longed to run his fingers over it.

_Truly beautiful_, Riku thought, and finally remembered to close his mouth. The brunette was now standing in front of Riku, holding out his hand to locate the tall boy. Riku wrapped his fingers around Sora's. The boy was fidgeting and fiddling with the hem of his vest, obviously nervous about Riku's silence.

"R-Riku? Am I… Do I look alright?" The boy asked, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

It took a while for Riku to learn how to speak again.  
"You look…stunning." He would have said 'orgasmic', but didn't dare with Leon standing in the living room doorway. Sora's blush deepened.

Kairi came to stand behind Sora.  
"Don't you want to know what your date looks like?" She whispered into Sora's ear.

Sora nodded eagerly.

"He's gorgeous, I wish you could see him, Sora. Jeans, much like your own, but grey, and a white turtle-neck shirt with a black dress jacket on top."

Sora lifted his free hand to touch the skin under Riku's eyes.

"And his eyes? What colour are they?" Sora asked. Riku chuckled. The boy had asked that from Riku too, but apparently he wasn't satisfied with Riku's answer of 'some weird shade of green or blue, I don't know'.

"They are not something I can explain very well. Aquamarine, I think? Like a pale tint of spring green and cyan. Not exactly blue, not exactly green. And it's like they change colour when the light's just right…" Kairi said, her lips grazing Sora's ear as she speaked. Riku almost felt jealous.

Sora smiled as he let his fingers trace their way down to Riku's lips, letting them rest there for a while, before letting his hand drop back down to his side. It was very often that Sora did that, and Riku had taken that to mean a kind of a kiss.

"Shall we go?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, still looking a bit dazed.

"Oh Sora. Didn't you forget something? Or rather, someone?" Leon asked. Sora thought for a moment.

"I didn't feed Goofy!" Sora cried out, running towards the kitchen. Riku grinned.

"He gets even more distracted nowadays. Must be because of you", Leon chuckled, watching Riku's gentle smile.

"He does the same to me", Riku said, and the lovestruck grin, that wasn't an uncommon sight on Riku's face nowadays, made Kairi giggle.

Leon nodded approvingly.  
"I like you, Riku, I really do. So just…don't mess this up, life has hurt Sora enough as it is."

Riku smiled, thinking about his small brunette. The boy's smile, the softness of his fingers as he touched Riku's cheek, the way his voice would become a soft purr when he talked to Riku. As if Riku would want to mess it up!

"You don't have to tell me that. I would never hurt Sora. I love him." Riku paused for a moment, his smile turning gentle.

"I love him, really love him", Riku repeated.  
"I know you do. I see it in your eyes", Leon smiled.

"I'm ready!"

Sora had just made a record, of that Riku was sure. He had never seen anyone move that fast. The time it took the brunette to say those two words was the time it took him to run all the way from the kitchen, through the hall and into Riku's arms.

"I'm glad you didn't move while I was gone!" The boy sighed against Riku's chest, relieved. "Or else I would've run straight into the door."

Riku laughed. He ruffled the brown spikes.  
"Silly. I would never let you run into anything", he whispered and _felt_ Sora's smile.

Looking over the small boy's head, Riku could see Leon smile.  
"Let's go, Sora, we don't want to miss the train. Bye, Leon, Kairi", Riku said, tugging the boy's hand as he opened the front door. Sora nodded.  
"Bye Kai, bye Squallie!" the boy chirped.

Leon laughed at the nickname.

The walk from Sunset Terrace to the station wasn't long, and it went by quickly with Riku and Sora's mindless chatter.

They had been together for a few months now. Actually 2 months, 17 days, hundreds of kisses and two dates. Not that Riku was counting or anything.

The first date had been a picnic on Sunset Hill. Riku had gone through a lot of trouble making sure there was everything Sora liked in the basket. The second one had been organized by Sora, and they had had a nice, home-cooked meal at the Leonhart's. Sora was actually surprisingly good at cooking after he got a bit help from Leon – which was a fact Sora hadn't been very keen to admit. Later, Riku had heard from Leon that the brunette had continuously snapped at Leon for helping too much.

And today, Riku was in charge of the third date.

A month ago Riku had heard that a band Sora liked, Organization XIII was coming to Twilight Town on their new tour called _Kingdom Hearts_. He had immediately bought the tickets, the last two tickets actually. For three weeks Riku had quietly sniggered every time Sora complained about not getting the tickets to the concert, before finally telling the boy he had the tickets. Sora had not been too happy about Riku not telling him, but at the same time he had been ecstatic that they were going.

But what Sora didn't know was that Riku had another surprise for him.

"Oh, I just can't wait! What time is it? Do we have time to eat first?" Sora asked as they sat in the train.

"Yeah, we can get something to eat on Market Street, the concert is in the Sandlot. We have plenty of time. What do you feel like eating?" Riku said, leaning over to pull Sora close and bury his face in the boy's spikes. Sora always smelled like a fresh sea breeze and vanilla.

Sora nuzzled his chest, making a soft sound in his throat. _Is he purring_?

"I dunno… Let's think about it when we get there", the boy mumbled, wrapping his arm around the silverette's middle.

Riku gently woke up the dozing boy when a female voice informed they had arrived at their destination. Sora jumped up immediately, all sleep vanishing from his face.  
"Come on, Riku!" The boy urged, and Riku had to be careful that the boy didn't trip on the gap between the train and the platform.

"I've decided what I want to eat", Sora informed, hugging Riku's arm to himself as they walked towards Market Street.  
"You decided that while you were sleeping?"  
"Yes. I saw a dream that told me I want to eat cake!" Sora declared.  
"What kind of a dream was that?" Riku chuckled.  
"There was this wizard named Merlin and he turned you into a strawberry cake. And then I ate you."

Riku arched one elegant brow.  
"You _ate_ me?" Riku asked incredulously. "How could you _eat_ me?"  
"Well you looked yummy!" Sora defended immediately.  
"And you _ate_ me!"  
"You were a cake!"

Riku covered his laugh with a huff. Sora was just so cute when teased.  
"I don't know if I want to eat cake anymore…" Riku grumbled.  
"Oh come on, Ri-_kuuu_, it was just a dream!" Sora whined.  
"Besides, cake isn't food", Riku pointed out.  
"It so is! We're eating cake or I'm going home."  
"Fine, I'll call Roxas and see if he wants to go to the concert", Riku countered, watching Sora from the corner of his eye.  
"No, you dummy! Fine, fine, we won't eat cake…" The boy grumbled under his breath.

Riku twirled Sora around so the boy was standing in front of him, Riku's arms around him. Riku giggled – no, he let out a _manly_ chuckle – when he saw the disoriented look on the poor boy's face.

"Don't _do_ that, it makes me lose my sense of direction", the boy complained, making Riku let out another _manly chuckle_.

"I was only joking, Sora. We can go and eat cake if you want. And I have _no_ problem _whatsoever_ if you wish to eat me."

Sora blushed at the barely concealed suggestive tone and the underlying hint of sexual tension. The boy started wriggling in Riku's loose embrace, and to prevent the boy from escaping, Riku leaned down to nuzzle his face against the other's neck. Instinctively, the boy tilted his head to give Riku more access, and Riku pressed a chaste kiss against the sinfully soft skin before pulling away.

"How about we go to _Fairy Godmother's_ to eat that cake?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, grinning happily.  
"Oh, they have the best cakes!" Sora said excitedly, clapping his hands together.

One piece of strawberry cheesecake for Riku and four pieces of different cakes for Sora later the two found themselves strolling slowly towards the Sandlot. They still had time, and Riku had bought Sora a chocolate milkshake that the boy was carefully sipping. The poor boy had already had two brainfreezes, and Riku, amused, watched as the discouraged brunette sucked small mouthfuls through the straw.

Now Riku knew what it meant to have a bottomless stomach. The silverette found it amazing that the boy could eat so much and still gain absolutely no weight at all! If Riku would eat as much as Sora ate, he'd become a meatball on legs.

As they neared the Sandlot, Riku saw more people, and by the looks of it, they were also there to see Organization XIII. Riku smiled as he thought about the surprise he had for Sora, wondering how his small bundle of joy would react.

They spent the remaining time waiting quietly as Riku held Sora against his chest. They listened to the voices around them, the tension on the Sandlot building as the time for the concert drew near.

A thick layer of smoke filled the stage, and when it cleared, five figures with black hoods stood on the stage. Sora, hearing the other fans start to scream, let out a squeal too.

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts", came a deep voice from under one of the hoods. "And look; Here you all are. How convenient for me."

"_Xemnas!_" Some fans screamed behind Riku and Sora. Riku frowned. Xemnas was the one of Organization XIII that Riku disliked. His behavior and the orange contacts he wore spooked the silverette.

"I'm creating a brand new world, _One heart at a time_", the voice continued, and the crowd started screaming as Xemnas hinted which song would be played first. The hooded figures took off their hoods, and the concert began.

One and half hours into the show, and it was finally time for Sora to get his surprise. The boy had been dancing all the time, swaying his hips in a way that made Riku feel a bit hot. The boy's hands, brushing against Riku every now and then – Riku knew Sora did it on purpose, the small grin on his face revealed it – invited Riku to join him in his dance.

"You have been an awesome audience, and we only have one more song to go. However, before that, I've got something important to tell you, so listen closely and _commit it to memory_", a red haired man named Axel said into the microphone as he lifted one leg on top of the amplifier.

"I'm going to tell you a short story I heard from a certain someone a few weeks ago. Once upon a time there was a boy, who met a boy, and we all know where that leads, don't we?

Riku met Sora some months ago, and immediately fell in love with his music. After a week of spying on Sora while he played the piano, Riku found out Sora was actually blind. Once they became friends, Riku began to admire the boy's bravery, his optimism, his bright smile that lit the room. Today, Riku and Sora are inseparable.

So what's the meaning of me telling you all this, you might ask? What's the moral of the story?

The moral of the story is – " Axel looked straight at Riku and Sora, and Riku could feel everyone's eyes at them.

" – that Riku loves Sora."

Riku had been watching closely at Sora. The boy had stared towards Axel with his unseeing eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He hadn't moved an inch, as if he had turned into a statue.

After the last sentence, Sora turned towards Riku so fast, that if Riku had blinked, he would have missed the movement. Riku could see a tear sliding down from behind the black sunglasses, before the boy flung himself at the silverette, sobbing.

"Oh, I love you too, Riku, so, so much!" Riku heard him whisper.

Axel grinned at Riku.

"Talk about romantic with a capital R! I do hope you live happily ever after. And now, our last song is dedicated to Riku and Sora. _Love is blind_."

As the slow music began, Riku started swaying, still holding the boy, whose sobs were beginning to fade. Sora lifted his face up towards him, the most beautiful of smiles on his face.

"I _adore_ you, Riku", the boy whispered. Riku reached up to take the boy's sunglasses out of the way, before he bent down to kiss those sweet, red lips. Riku could hear quiet 'aww's from around them, but he didn't care, because he was busy kissing Sora and _oh _ he loved Sora so much…

… and Sora loved _him_.

* * *

_A/N: My teeth ache... Too much sugar..._

_Oh, right, and in case you didn't notice, the stuff Xemnas said, and a few things Axel said are what they said in KH2... Teehee, I just had to tell you!_

_I'll spare you from my mindless babbling that'll turn you brain into mush (even though I really _really_ feel like babbling coz today's just so RANDOM) and skip to the part where I say LEAVE LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS, k? 8)_

_Luv you lots!  
~Lumeton_

_P.S. In case you haven't already, check out my new story, Live and Learn :)_

_K, thanks, Lumeton out._

_..._

_Yeah, I'm still here..._

_I'll go now!_

_..._

_..._

_Don't look at me like that! I'm just waiting for you to leave first! Bye!_

_..._

_WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! THERE'S NOTHING MORE TO SEE! Off you go now. Remember to review._

_..._

_*sigh*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is Blind**

_Chapter 6_

_A/N: Yeah... Long time no see, I know._

_But, unfortunately, I don't think I'll be updating my stories much for the next month or so, because I really have LOTS of things to do :(_

_But hey, enjoy and I'll see you (hopefully) soon._

_~Lumeton_

* * *

Riku and Sora walked unhurriedly back towards Market Street. Sora was snuggling into Riku's jacket, which Riku had chivalrously wrapped around the boy's thin shoulders when he noticed them shivering due to the chilly night air.

Riku's arm was wrapped around the smaller one's shoulders, and the silverette enjoyed the way Sora leaned so close to him, even if it did make walking a bit difficult.

"So, Leon said it's ok to spend the night at my place, right?" Riku asked. Sora nodded against Riku's shoulder.  
"Yeah, he said it's fine. And it's more comfortable to spend the night at your place than at mine. My bed is so small!" Sora said. Riku laughed.  
"It doesn't really matter, does it? You practically sleep on top of me anyway, it makes no difference whether it's your bed or mine", Riku grinned, and saw that Sora was about to argue, but decided not to.  
"I guess you're right… But when we sleep in my bed, I do it only because I'm afraid I'll fall off if I don't! Your shoulders are so wide and you sleep on your back, you leave no space for me!" He frowned.  
"Then maybe next time I'll sleep on a mattress", Riku huffed, watching Sora to see his reaction.  
"I never said you have to do that! I wasn't complaining, was I?"  
"You were."  
"Was not! Are _you_ complaining?" Sora questioned. Riku smiled, leaning down to whisper into Sora's ear.  
"I'd never complain about having your body against mine…"

Sora was blushing now, and Riku grinned. _Mission accomplished_, he thought. The boy had been blushing a lot lately, but then again, Riku had been saying suggestive things to him a lot more often.

Riku had thought about sex. Of course he had. It would be a mission impossible not to think of sex; He was dating a hot little brunette with the sexiest – and indubitably _unbearably _tight too – little ass, long and lean legs that Riku was _dying_ to have around his hips and those lips, _good god_ those lips, they would look just _perfect_ wrapped around his...

"What are you thinking about?"

Sora's question caught Riku off-guard.

_You giving me a blowjob?_

"Just wondering if I have anything I can fix for an evening snack", Riku lied smoothly. He was sure Sora didn't believe him, but the boy just 'hmm'ed.

So yes, Riku thought of sex. But he also thought he didn't want to push Sora into anything he wasn't ready for. The boy had never even _kissed_ anyone before Riku, so the tall boy didn't want to rush things with him. He didn't want to scare the boy away just because he had a hyperactive libido.

And that's why, for now, Riku was content with the occasional light petting when they made out; Hands brushing the skin under their shirts, sliding their thighs between the others legs, dipping their fingers slightly under the other's waistband. There was even a time when Sora had lightly rubbed his half-hard erection against Riku's, but that had led to Riku quickly separating himself from the boy since he didn't want to lose his control. Sora had never talked about it, or done it again, but Riku had seen the hurt look on Sora's face when the boy felt Riku practically fly away from him, leaving the poor boy lying on the bed, confused and alone.

As they arrived in front of Riku's apartment, Riku reached around Sora to dig the pocket of his jacket to find his key. Sora entered first, took off his shoes and Riku's jacket, and – having been to Riku's place many times already – remembered to step over the annoyingly high threshold to enter Riku's living room.

"You wanna take a shower while I make us something light to eat? Oh, I moved your nightshirt to the second drawer", Riku said.  
"Okay", Sora answered probably from Riku's bedroom, and Riku heard him opening and closing a drawer.

Riku found something small for Sora to eat – he didn't feel like eating himself – and set it on the table. He made himself a cup of coffee, and sat down to listen to Sora singing in the shower. The boy probably had no idea the walls in the bathroom were thin.

Riku didn't realize he had zoned out until Sora appeared before him, dressed in a big shirt that went down to the boy's mid-thigh. Riku wasn't sure whether he loved the nightshirt, or hated it, since it made sleeping beside Sora so _difficult_, with Sora brushing his naked legs against Riku in his sleep.

"I made you some toast and put some fruits out for you. I'm gonna go take a shower too", Riku said. He stood up and stretched. Sora had his face towards him, his head tilted deep I thought. Riku chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss on the boy's nose.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Riku hummed. Sora smiled, and then frowned, probably sensing that Riku was staring at him.  
"What is it?" Sora asked.  
"Hmm, nothing. You're just so pretty, is all", Riku murmured, placing one last kiss against the boy's forehead before leaving for the bathroom.

Riku loved taking showers. He could stand under the warm spray for half an hour, easily. But knowing Sora was waiting for him made him hurry, and Riku rushed to wash his hair quickly, which was quite hard, since Riku's hair swallowed what felt like bucketfuls of shampoo. The spray of the water was so loud that Riku didn't hear the door opening.

"Riku?"

Riku almost jumped out of his skin. The shampoo bottle fell from his hands, clattering to the floor and spilling out its contents. Swearing under his breath and bending down to pick the bottle, Riku stepped on the slippery substance. For a moment he flailed his hands, before correcting himself and sighing in relief.

"I'm sorry, Riku! Are you ok?"

Riku looked at Sora, who was standing at the door, Riku's phone in his hand.

"I'm okay… Umm, what is it?" Riku asked, feeling like he should hide his naked body, even though Sora couldn't see him.  
"Your phone… It was ringing", Sora said, a blush starting to settle on his cheeks as the boy realized the naked state of the other boy.  
"U-uh, well, you can answer it if it rings again… I'll be out soon."  
"Okay." It took a moment for Sora to realize that was his cue to leave. "Oh, right, I'll just…yeah."

Riku sighed after Sora left. Sora was really making things hard for him. Riku had never been one to obsess about sex, but Sora just _turned him on_ so much.

After his shower, Riku wrapped a towel around his hips and flung another on his head, toweling his hair dry while he went to see what Sora was up to. He found the boy sitting in the living room, listening to some comedy show on the tv.

"Did they call again?" Riku asked as he sat beside the boy, pulling him closer.  
"Yeah. They wanted to know if you were interested in ordering AbManiac 2300XG. I told them I know from experience that your abs are just fine", Sora grinned.  
"You really said that?"  
"Sure!"

Riku laughed. He leaned closer to bury his nose in Sora's hair, breathing in the scent that was just so _Sora_.

"You smell good", Riku whispered.  
"I used your shampoo", the boy answered, in a voice one would use to say 'duh'.  
"No, not that…" Riku said, sniffing the boy's hair and making him laugh. "It's like the sea on a warm day, a soft breeze playing with your hair. Vanilla ice cream and freshly baked waffles. A quiet late morning in the summer, windows open, a light wind playing with the curtains and waking you up."

Riku smile, quite pleased with his 'Sora' way of explaining. _I learn fast_, he thought.

"I must smell really good, then", Sora smiled. Riku chuckled.  
"Mhmm", he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning his chin on Sora's head.

Riku heard slight ruffling before Sora moved a bit. The boy was careful not to move his head, so as not to disturb Riku. Riku felt a hand tickling the side of his thigh through the towel, before it found its way to Riku's knee. The hand felt about a bit, before Sora let out a soft noise of realization.

_That's right, Sora__, _Riku thought_, nothing more than a towel_.

The hand had stilled, and Sora was probably wondering how to react. His hand was twitching in a way that made Riku think that Sora was trying not to snatch his hand away. It took a few minutes before Sora moved his hand.

Sora moved one brave finger under the towel and upwards, from Riku's knee to his thigh, up, up, the towel bunching as the brunette's hand brought it up. Sora's hand was cool, and Riku shivered as it moved to his inner thigh. Riku was sure the brunette could feel his muscles tensing as Sora's hand moved, up, nearly there, just a bit more…

Riku's breath hitched and he grabbed Sora's wrist, effectively stopping the smaller one's hand from torturing him and from obliterating his already frail self-control.

"S-Sora…"

The boy had his head bent, and Riku couldn't see his face, but he could feel the boy shaking. The silverette wrapped his fingers around Sora's chin and brought his head up.

Riku gasped when he saw his beautiful angel crying.

"W-what's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, wiping the tears away with his thumb.  
"Do I disgust you, is that it? Do you find the thought of having sex with me repulsing? I'm blind, but I'm sure I look just normal down there…"

Sora had wrapped his own arms around himself, a gesture he did whenever he felt insecure.

"No, Sora, it's not that, don't even think that –"  
"Then_ what_ is it?" The frustration was evident in his voice now. "I thought I was obvious enough. I keep dropping hints and I try se…_seducing_ you, but you just ignore it. Do you not want me?"

Riku frowned. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him to sit on his lap, the boy's face towards his.

"Sora, I want you so much. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to just throw you on the bed and pounce on you. But I love you, Sora, and I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you. I don't want you to regret it", Riku sighed.

Sora slid his fingers to Riku's lips, locating them before leaning in to kiss him.

"I would _never_ regret anything I do with you. You don't have to worry about me, Riku. I know what I want and when I want it, and I want to make love to you", Sora leaned to whisper into Riku's ear, "_now_."

Riku shivered at Sora's husky voice in his ear.

"I… I thought that's why you asked me to come over", Sora said quietly, a bit embarrassed.

"You horny little thing", Riku chuckled.  
"I'm just a healthy teenager!" Sora argued.

Riku thought for a while. Maybe he wasn't so scared about Sora not being ready, but maybe he wasn't ready himself? Everything could change after sex, and Riku was so content with the way things were.

"Riku?" Sora was frowning. Riku lightly rubbed Sora's hip with his thumb, calming the boy down.

A touch was all Sora needed sometimes.

Physical contact was important to the boy, Riku had noticed. The boy couldn't be silent unless he was touching someone. When Riku needed some peace, for example when doing his homework, Sora would play the piano, listen to music, hum, sing, anything to fill the silence. Lately, though, Sora had taken up a new habit of leaning against Riku, wrapping himself around the silverette from behind, or any form of contact he could make without distracting Riku too much.

And, when they were lying on Sora's or Riku's bed, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts, they'd be side to side, fingers linked, Sora's leg often swung on Riku's. The boy grew restless without the occasional caresses and brushes from Riku.

Probably, for Sora, physical contact was the only way he could make sure that the other was still there, that the other would _stay_ there. Without his sight, Sora was a being formed from sensation. He was clingy, but not in a negative way. In a…Sora way.

Maybe that was it. Sex for Sora would be a promise. A promise to stay with him, love him, hold him. A vow, of some sorts. In modern world, it was a bit naïve for Sora to think like that, but that's just how his mind worked. He just needed something more concrete than a mere verbal promise.

"Riku, why are you so quiet?" Sora asked quietly, so as not to disturb the flow of Riku's thoughts. Riku was sure Sora was already used to the silverette's sudden speculations.

"I'm having an epiphany", Riku answered, leaning down to nuzzle Sora's neck.  
"I see…" Sora murmured, leaning in to Riku's touch.  
"Don't you wanna know what it's about?"  
"I think I know already…"

Sora's fingers felt good, running through Riku's hair, caressing the nape of his neck.

Riku would make it clear to the boy that he would never leave him.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, and don't forget to drop a word or two on your way out :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is Blind**

**Chapter 7 - Final**

* * *

The emotional turmoil inside Riku almost made him want to call it quits. He felt so _nervous_, as if he was a virgin all over again.

And they hadn't even started yet.

Even kissing felt so different with the tension of what was to come in the air, no pun intended. Sora had become so lost in the passion that Riku had to pull away to lead them into the bedroom. He didn't want Sora to be in any more pain in the morning than what was necessary, so Riku's not-so-comfortable couch was out of the question.

Seeing Sora while the boy was lying on his bed, out of breath, flushed red, and his expression that was screaming _lust_ had been almost too much for Riku. He had stood beside the bed, just watching and admiring the panting boy, whose innocence he was about to steal, until the brunette grew nervous, whimpering at Riku to join him on the bed.

The brunette mewled quietly when Riku slid his hand against Sora's skin, from his thigh, his hand slipping under the boy's nightshirt,_ ooh, no underwear_, up towards his chest. Flicking the boy's nipples with his thumb, Riku moved his lips from Sora's mouth to his neck, and Sora tilted his head on instinct, giving the silverette more room to do as he pleased.

Riku growled when Sora's shirt – which was now bunched up under the boy's arms – came in the way of his kisses, and he practically ripped the offending piece of clothing off.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sora said suddenly, panting and wriggling in protest when Riku dived back in to kiss him.

"What is it? You want to stop?" Riku asked immediately, hoping the disappointment in his voice wasn't too obvious.  
"No, no…." Sora lifted his hand to touch Riku's lips. "I want to see you…"

Riku smiled. It wasn't an uncommon thing as Sora often asked if he could touch Riku to feel his face, his chest, but never venturing any further down than his abdomen.

Riku rolled them over, setting Sora so that the boy was straddling his stomach. The boy smiled down at Riku, before he began.

Sora started, as usual, by tracing the lines and curves of Riku's face. Riku tried his best to be patient and concentrate on Sora's fingers, rather than the way the sinfully soft skin of Sora's bum pressed against his stomach. Sora's thumb stroked Riku's lips, and Riku opened his mouth, sucking the finger inside his mouth.

The blush that spread over Sora's cheeks was enchanting.

Reluctantly leaving Riku's face, Sora's hands continued to the silverette's chest, caressing his pecs and massaging his biceps. Riku sighed as Sora's hands slid towards his abdomen, his fingers spread, the touch reminding Riku of a cat's whiskers. The slim digits traced the contours of Riku's muscles, which tensed under the brunette's light touch.

"I have never really wished that I could see again, but I'd do _anything_ to be able to see you just once", Sora said, his voice gentle as he caressed Riku's quivering muscles. Riku reached out to pull his small lover's head down before kissing his soft lips. He nibbled on the boy's bottom lip and Sora whimpered, pressing harder into the kiss.

The kiss went from soft and sweet to passionate and rough in just a split second, and when it ended, Riku was left gasping for air as Sora lifted himself to sit up again. Riku closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself and prevent himself from throwing the poor boy down on the bed and ravishing him.

"I…don't really know what I should do, Riku… I've only _heard_ about this, never seen it, so you'll tell me if I do something wrong, right?" Sora asked timidly.  
"Don't worry, Sora. You can do just anything you feel like doing. I'll help you", Riku said, caressing the boy's cheek.

Riku let out a moan when Sora slid his behind over the silverette's aching need to sit on Riku's thighs.

The blush on Sora's face increased tenfold once his fingers touched the edge of the towel wrapped around Riku's waist. Sora sat still for a while, silent and biting his lip. Then, just as Riku was about to open his mouth to say something, he felt a rush of cool air against his lower parts as Sora timidly pulled the towel out of his way.

Sora's hands shook. The boy set his hands on Riku's thighs and kneaded his way upwards. Riku held his breath, until _finally_ Sora's hands were where Riku wanted them to be.

The boy was hesitant, and at first he just stroked the impressive erection lightly with his index finger. Riku swallowed a low, grumbling moan, but Sora heard it anyway. Encouraged, Sora withdrew his finger for a moment, before wrapping his whole hand around Riku's member. His mouth formed a silent 'o' of astonishment as he moved his hand to get an image of Riku's size.

"It's much bigger than mine", Sora said, and Riku noticed that Sora's curiosity had finally won his shyness when the boy lifted his too long shirt to unveil his own member. Riku reached his hands out to help Sora get rid of the garment. The silverette was glad to see the blush didn't return, for it meant Sora had gotten comfortable.

Riku sat up to lick the skin behind Sora's ear, and the brunette let out another one of his alluring whimpers.

"Yours is cute", Riku said, looking down between them to admire the pink head of Sora's erection.  
"I don't know if I should be happy about that…" The brunette said, and Riku could hear the frown in his voice.  
"You should. Everything about you is cute", Riku chuckled.

Sora was silent for a while. He studied the tall one's erection with his hands, squeezing occasionally and making Riku growl.

"I heard… I heard that sometimes, when having sex, people use their mouth on here…" Sora said timidly. "Should I…?"

"We don't have to do everything now. We have all the time in the world to experiment with…other things", Riku whispered, grinning.

The silverette pulled Sora's hand off of his member and grabbed the boy's hips, pulling them against his. Their moans were simultaneous when their erections slid against each other, and the friction was just _amazing_.

"_Ri_ku", Sora moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Riku's neck. The way the brunette rolled and undulated his hips against Riku's was driving the tall one mad, and when Sora started moaning, Riku's self-control was ready to snap.

"_Ooh_, Riku, I think… _Nooo_…"

Sora stilled his hips, refusing to move for a while.

"It's okay, Sora, you can come", Riku whispered into the boy's ear and then kissed his forehead.  
"I don't wanna… Not yet…"

Riku slid his lips down to Sora's neck, and then to his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Sora mewled and arched his back, pushing his chest harder against Riku's mouth. One hand keeping Sora still, Riku reached his other hand to fumble with his bedside drawer, fishing out a bottle of lube he had put there when he moved. His experienced hand quickly opened the bottle, managing somehow to squeeze some of the slippery substance onto his fingers.

Sora startled when Riku's cool, slippery finger slipped between the boy's buttocks. Sora buried his face in the junction between Riku's neck and shoulder, and Riku could feel his thin arms shaking against his back.

Riku carefully circled the tips of his fingers around the small pucker to help Sora get used to having the silverette's fingers in a place like that. The tiny hole twitched against Riku's fingers.

Riku slid his hand between them, stroking Sora's member to distract him as he pushed the first finger in. Sora whined.

"It's _cold_, Riku!" The boy hissed.  
"I'm sorry…" Riku mumbled, distracted by the _tightness_ enveloping his single finger.

The silverette glided his slick finger in and out of Sora for a while, before adding a second finger. The tight ring of muscle clamped down, trying to force the intruder out.

"Just relax, Sora. It's gonna feel better soon, I promise", Riku whispered to the whimpering boy. The silverette was glad Sora was still hard, and he pumped Sora more firmly.

"_Relax_? Let's switch positions and see how you try that!" Sora snapped, making Riku laugh.  
"I've tried it before", he told.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. A long time ago. Didn't really like it, to be honest", the silver haired boy admitted.

Talking to him helped Sora calm down, Riku noticed, as the ring of muscle started relaxing.

"But you think I will?" Sora's voice was snarky.  
"No, you got me wrong. It felt good, but I just didn't enjoy being the submissive one… It's a mental thing", Riku explained, and he could finally feel Sora relax. He slid his fingers in, scissoring them.

"_Oh_!"

Sora's moan was loud and high-pitched, and Riku rubbed his fingers against the spot again.

"Feels good, right?" Riku asked, nibbling the boy's ear.  
"_More_, Riku!" Sora demanded, pushing his hips down on Riku's fingers.

Sora didn't even flinch when Riku pushed the third finger in.

"You're taking too _long_!" Sora complained.  
"Who knew you'd be so bossy in bed?" Riku chuckled, making the boy pout. "Here, let's do it like this. I want to look at you."

Riku pulled his fingers out of Sora with a moan of protest from the boy, and rolled the brunette onto his back. Riku spread the boy's legs with his hands, settling himself between them.

The tall boy admired the smaller one with his eyes and hands, touching the pink buds on his slim chest lightly, tickling his sides with the tips of his fingers. He marveled at the curves of Sora's hips and the way his back arched towards his touch.

"It must feel so different to you", Riku mumbled, thinking aloud.  
"Hmm?" Sora hummed, wrapped up in the caresses.  
"Not being able to see, you must feel things so differently."  
"Mm… I don't know. But I do know I feel _good_…" Sora smiled.

Riku shifted a bit, lifting one of Sora's legs to rest around his hips.

"What's this called?" Sora asked, curiously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This position."

Riku couldn't help it. He chuckled, and finally burst into laughter.

"You're so adorable!" Riku laughed.  
"_What_? People keep talking about these things, so I'm curious!"

Riku kissed Sora's forehead.

"You're always curious… And I'm really gonna burst soon", Riku said matter-of-factly. Sora giggled.  
"Shall we, then?" The boy said, making Riku laugh again. Riku nuzzled his nose against Sora's.  
"I take it you're ready?" He asked, just to be sure.  
"Mhmm…" Sora nodded and bit his lips as Riku aligned himself against Sora's entrance.

"Like a band-aid, ok?" Sora said. Riku answered him with a kiss.

The sudden heat around his member felt incredibly good, and Riku almost came right away. The tight canal squeezed him _just right_ and the only thing that cleared the fog of pleasure in his mind was Sora.

He was crying.

"Oww, Riku, pull it out, it hurts so _bad_!" The boy wailed, chubby tears of pain rolling down his cheeks and onto the pillow.

Panicking, Riku started pulling out, only to be stopped by another loud wail and Sora's legs wrapping tight around his waist.

"That hurts too, just, don't move! This is _awful_!"

Riku bit his lip, feeling bad about hurting Sora. The boy wouldn't probably want to try this again anytime soon.

Sora's hand groped thin air, and Riku was quick to entwine their fingers. The silverette squeezed the boy's hand comfortingly and kissed his knuckles. His other hand went to stroke Sora's now half-hard erection in an attempt to help with the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sora", he whispered.  
"You never said it would hurt _this_ bad, why would people want to do something like this!" Sora cried, and Riku felt even worse. He should have just tried harder to persuade Sora not to do this yet.  
"I know, I should have told you. It hurts first, but it'll feel good afterwards, I pro –"  
"I don't wanna do this anymore, Riku. I'm sorry, I just can't take it!"

Riku spent a few minutes calming the weeping boy down. When the sobs quieted, Riku shifted a bit to try if it was okay to pull out now.

He was again stopped with Sora's legs wrapping around him, but the sound Sora let out this time wasn't one of pain. Sora had _moaned_.

"_Ooh_!"

Riku paused. He rocked his hips again, and the most delicious of sounds escaped Sora's lips again.

"You wanna continue?" Riku asked. The brunette frowned.  
"You have to ask?" Sora countered.

Riku leaned down to kiss Sora. He started a slow rhythm of rolling his hips against Sora's, before, encouraged by the sounds Sora let out, Riku was finally thrusting steadily.

"_Uuh_, it's so _good_, please, more, Ri – _hah_!"

It was good. It was great. It was so immensely _mind-blowing_ that Riku just got lost in the overwhelming pleasure. The way Sora kept asking for _more, more_ spurred Riku on and soon his hips were snapping against Sora's. Riku was sure they were waking up the whole building, because Sora was very _vocal_, but it didn't matter. Riku wanted to hear it.

Riku didn't know whether it was the white hot pleasure of being inside Sora, the feeling of Sora's skin against his, the sight of Sora writhing and moaning under him, or the way Sora moaned his name, again and again that pushed him over the edge, but soon he was coming, and he could feel Sora clenching his muscles around him as he, too, came, screaming Riku's name.

When Riku could finally think straight again, he was slumped on the bed beside Sora. The boy was breathing so very fast, his naked chest heaving. He was still lying on his back, his legs spread, and Riku wasn't sure if the boy was even conscious. The silverette could see the beginnings of a bruise on Sora's hips, and another one on Sora's thigh, where Riku had tightly held him.

"Sora", Riku whispered, gently moving a lock of brown hair from the boy's sweaty forehead.

It took a few minutes before Sora answered.  
"Hmm…?" Sora mumbled as he turned on his side, his face towards Riku.  
"You ok?"  
"Mhmm…"

Riku pulled Sora closer, tucking him against his chest.

"You were right…" the boy mumbled, his voice muffled against Riku's chest.  
"About what?"  
"It felt better afterwards." Sora drew a shape on the skin on Riku's back. "It was awesome, Riku. I'm sorry I panicked…"  
"It's ok. I liked it too."

Riku could feel Sora kissing the skin of his chest.

"Is it time for pillow talk now?" Sora asked and Riku laughed.  
"Yeah", he said, nuzzling his face against Sora's hair.  
"Hmm…"

After that, Sora was quiet for a long while and if it weren't for the way Sora's fingers drew pictures on his back, Riku would have thought the boy had fallen asleep.

"I love you, Riku", Sora whispered suddenly.  
"I love you more", Riku said, and he could _feel_ Sora's pout.

Sora's fingers stilled and the boy fell asleep.

Riku smiled. He didn't feel sleepy at all. He felt…inspired.

With a grin on his face, Riku carefully left the bed, covered Sora with a blanket, found a pair of boxers to put on and left to find his art supplies.

oOo

"_Soraa_…" Riku whispered into his brunette's ear. The boy shifted, mumbling something about carrots.

Riku smiled. He was on his knees beside the bed, stroking the sleeping beauty's hair. Riku slid his finger over a dark spot on Sora's neck, and felt kind of sad Sora wouldn't be able to see the love bite.

"_Riku_, close the fridge, they're getting away…" Sora mumbled and Riku chuckled.

He slid back towards the canvas, now decorated with a colourful picture, which was totally unusual for him. Sitting on the floor, the silverette decided he would put the finishing touches to his newest masterpiece that portrayed his treasure, and let Sora sleep for a while more.

It took ten minutes before Sora started the 'waking-up ritual', as Riku had started calling it. Riku was usually the one to wake up first, and the sight of Sora coming back to the world of the living wasn't new to him.

First the boy's nose wrinkled and a pout formed on his lips as he tried to hold on to that last bit of sleep. The boy straightened in his curled-up position, stretching his legs and letting out tiny moan as he did so. Sora's back arched as he stretched his arms too, and the catlike movements made Riku smile. Then he rolled onto his back and – this was the part that made Riku feel warm inside – reached out his hand to find Riku.

The frown, when the boy realized Riku wasn't in bed with him, was instantaneous.

"Riku?" Came the soft, sleepy voice.  
"Over here", Riku answered, and watched as the boy sat up, flinching a bit. Sora wrapped the blanket around him, before standing up, taking a few steps towards Riku.

Riku grabbed the boy's out-stretched hand, guiding the boy towards him. He moved to sit cross-legged, so that he could pull the boy to sit on his lap.

"Good morning", Riku murmured, wrapping his arms around a lapful of Sora and kissing the boy's forehead.  
"Morning…" was the mumbled response, and Riku felt Sora nuzzle his face against the silverette's naked chest.  
"You feeling ok?"  
"A bit sore… But it's a good sore", Sora said, his voice soft.

"I made something for you", Riku said then, and all sleep from Sora's voice vanished.  
"What is it?"  
"A painting."

Sora smiled.

"For me?" Riku was _sure_ Sora had just _purred_.  
"Yeah."

Riku tucked Sora closer to himself, kissing the tip of the boy's nose.

"Want me to tell you about it?" Riku asked and felt Sora nod.

"I taste strawberries and nearly melted ice cream. I hear the birds singing and your laughter and steps as you run beside me. A warm breeze plays with my hair and a whiff of vanilla floats in the air. The waves are gently licking the sand, and I feel happy. I feel like I could do anything. And what I see…"

Looking at the painting that was almost the exact copy of the boy in his lap, Riku paused, kissing Sora's cheeks before whispering in his ear.

"What I see is you, Sora."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that's it for Love is Blind!_

_Thanks for everyone who read this, I love you all! *bows*_

_Yush, so, in case you're reading my other stories, here's a bit info. I _have_ started, as promised, to write the epilogue of An Exchange Lover, but I must say I won't be able to update _anything_ before I've finished school. That's...two weeks from now...or three, who knows._

_So please bear with me for the time being!_

_Lotsa love!  
Lumeton _


End file.
